The Long Wait
by The Low Brass Dude
Summary: Tybalt goes to the Tree Escalus and pleads for the lovers' lost lives. TybaltxHermione in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Wait

A Romeo x Juliet Fan fiction by The Low Brass Dude

Chapter One

It was cold. It had been a week since the death of Romeo and Juliet. And I was not taking it lightly. As I know that we must honor the dead and not disturb them, their deaths were rash and should have never happened in the first place. Whoever or whatever it was that killed them and sucked them into the tree deserved to die, and I would do anything to bring them back, alive and in one piece.

After what happened on that night, people made sure that the tree was safe and out of harm's way. This is my destination. Nobody knows that I am doing this. Hopefully I can end this guilt and sadness that has been plaguing me for so long. Even though it has only been a week, it feels as if a year has passed.

I finally stand in front of the tree that holds life in balance, Escalus. I knelt down in front of the great tree and appeased the great tree. "Escalus, I beg of you, spare the lives of Juliet and Romeo!" I looked up and nothing happened. I guess Ophelia was right; she was needed for that damn tree.

I started to turn away when I heard a voice, "Do not leave young man," The tree then opened up slightly, just enough to squeeze through, and a young man appeared. He was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" he said in a voice that made the room shake.

"Tybalt Volumnia Capulet," I said kneeling again.

"No need to kneel before me my son," he said. "You wish for Lady Juliet and Lord Romeo to be given life is that right?"

"Yes," I said hanging my head in shame. Any second now he was going to probably kill me or something.

"Why do you hang your head in shame?" he said. What was wrong with him? "You're question is not of sin. They are needed on this earth, they brought peace, it is only right that they live within it.

"Either way I would be lying if I said that they are just another pair of humans in love and that there is nothing needed of them. They gave me life."

"But, don't you need a Capulet daughter in order to sustain yourself?" I asked.

"I did, but there is something more powerful than the seed of a Capulet daughter that gave me the will to live, something Ophelia knows nothing of. The love between these two gave me a lifespan to last a millennium of millennia. I have no need of them at this point, and it is a shame to see such melancholia in this time."

"So what will I have to trade in order to get them back?" I said glaring at him.

"Patience, it is not you who deserves to give something away it is I. Ophelia killed both Romeo and Juliet, and that is as much her sin as it is mine. All I ask for is time, it is harder to create than it is to destroy, my son."

"How long must I wait?" I said getting worried.

"One year." A year, I would have to wait one year to see their faces again. Well it was either that or never seeing their smiling faces again so I didn't really have much of a choice.

"That is all that you ask for, time?"

"Yes."

"I understand."

"Good, now I suggest you leave this tomb, you wouldn't want people knowing about this now would you?"

"How did thou know?" Mind reader?

"You come alone and ask why. If it was a group of people then they would have sent more people in fear of Ophelia."

"I see." I said, "I'll see you again, in the near future."

"I too," Escalus said going back into the tree. A year seemed just, absence makes the heart grow fonder anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Wait

Chapter 2

After my business with Escalus I made my way to the ruins of the Montague Palace. What was once a beautiful palace that represented a man's greed and ferocity was now a mass of stone. In the center was the other Escalus tree as proud as the other if not more.

In front stood a memorial to both Romeo and Juliet, and standing in front of it was none other than Romeo's former fiancée, Hermione. She was crying a little and I saw her place a small bouquet of irises beside it. Romeo's favorite flower was irises.

"Hello Hermione," I said calmly. She turned around slowly and looked at me sternly.

"Hello Tybalt," she said as if I had killed them. She then turned back to the stone. I knelt down to her right, said my bit, and left a red and white rose there. I turned back to my dragonstead to go back to what was left of our family. Then Hermione grabbed me and embraced me tightly. "I miss them so much," she said into my chest, "They were so forgiving, and kind; and I don't understand why that horrible woman would take them away from us." Oh how I wish I could have told her what I had done, I was getting a horrible pain in both my head and my stomach.

"Hermione," I said as she looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, "I miss them too; he was the brother I truly wished I had grown up with. And she was something that is only in dreams." I rested my head on hers while she continued to hug my chest. "Would you like…would you like me to, take you back to your home?"

"Yes," she responded looking up at me, "I would." I didn't know what I was doing, I barely even knew the poor girl. Anyways, I helped her get on my stead as I climbed on behind her. With one sudden move we were both rocketed into the sky. "Oh my lord," she said holding onto my stead.

"Don't worry," I said in an assuring way, "I won't let you fall, I promise."

"Thank you," she said as we continued to look over the city. After a while, we landed at an estate near the center of Neo Verona. "Thank you very much Tybalt." She said as I helped her down. "I'd like to see you again. Someday…" She said.

"I would be honored." I said. As she entered her house, and closed the door behind her. Why did I want to see her again? She was very beautiful yes, but, why did I feel the need to call upon her residence again? I walked away slowly my dragonstead following close behind.

I went back to my house and fell upon my bed. Is she the stuff of dreams? I made up my mind to see her again, maybe tomorrow.


End file.
